justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boys
"The Boys" by Girls' Generation is featured on Just Dance 2019 ''and ''Just Dance Girls' Edition. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waist cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a girl who has black hair in a braid lying on the left, a jade-colored cropped tank with a hoodie, two hot pink arm bracelets, black leggings with magenta stripes on the sides and blue trainers. P3 P3 is a woman with split frizzy lavender and light teal hair with golden ears and gold sunglasses.She has a navy, lavender, black, orange, and pink dress that ends around her legs. She wears a thick black jacket with orange and lavender dog heads from Chiwawa. She has knee-high orange socks with light teal fringes at the top with black bands to support it, and purple and light teal high heels. P4 P4 is a girl who has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. Getugly_coach_1_big.png|P1 LikeIWould_Coach_1.png|P2 Swishswish_coach_2.png|P3 Bubblepop_coach_1.png|P4 Extreme Version The alternate coach is a man with red and black ombre hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. Background Classic The background begins with a park. After the intro, the background changes to a mall stage where the girls are dancing on. During the chorus, the background then changes to umbrellas that extend up and to the right in a faded structure when moved. Nearing the end of the track, electronic waves appear in a white background with different animations. Extreme Version The background takes place in a street with the words "Back In Town" written in orange on the wall. Before the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon sound waves. During the chorus the background then turns into a stage that is red with a triangle showing the dancer performing in the middle. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. 'Gold Move 1: '''Strike your right hand at an angle towards the right. '''Gold Move 2: '''Shake your hands and lower your head backwards, as if you are singing. '''Gold Move 3: '''This is a left-to-right wave gold move: * '''P1: '''Kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin. * '''P2: '''Make a square with both arms and move your left leg. * '''P3: '''Bend your body to your left side and put your left hand on your hips, make a 'stop' sign to the right side of your body and put your knees together. * '''P4: '''Raise your right arm and hold your waist with your left one. '''Gold Move 4: '''It is similar to the third Gold Move but is done together. This is the final move of the routine. Extreme Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: '''Quickly cross your arms to ''slash the screen. Trivia * The Boys is the sixth Korean song in the series after Gangnam Style, Gentleman, DADDY,'' Bubble Pop! and New Face''. * This is the second Dance Crew with returning dancers after Y.M.C.A. ** However, this is the first dance crew with returning female ''dancers as Y.M.C.A has returning male dancers. * In the third gold move, P1 does the same move as her previous routine, but is facing in front instead of the right. * ''The Boys is one of three songs in Just Dance 2019 whose codename (Calico) is the name of a cat; the others are Not Today (Siamese) and No Promises (Burmese). * The menu square has the order of the coaches as P3-P2-P1-P4. Gallery TheBoys RequestGenericCover.png|''The Boys'' GetUglyAvatarHD.png|P1's avatar LikeIWouldAva.png|P2's avatar SwishSwishP2Ava.png|P3's avatar Bubblepop_p1_ava.png|P4's avatar Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:R&B Category:K-Pop Songs